


Ещё одна попытка

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conflict, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Хэнк слишком устал от ситуации, которая сложилась между любимым человеком и лучшим другом.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 4





	Ещё одна попытка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Конфликт авторитетов.

Хэнк сказал всё, что хотел, ход перешёл Гэвину. Тот не ответил сразу, на его лице проступила глубокая работа мысли. Это было очень хорошо: если бы он не допускал компромисса, то высказался бы немедленно. Хэнк откинулся на кресле, давая понять: с ответом он никого не торопит.

Сейчас в голове Гэвина происходил процесс, который Хэнк давно охарактеризовал как «конфликт авторитетов». Конечно, он далеко не всегда мог понять ход мыслей Гэвина, но этот процесс всегда замечал.

Самым главным авторитетом для Гэвина был он сам, его мировоззрение, и этот авторитет охватывал большую зону интересов. Заставить его делать то, что ему не нравилось, практически невозможно, потому что позиции тверды и несгибаемы. В других областях авторитетом выступали и родители, и начальство, и Хэнк сам в некоторых вопросах был для него авторитетом, и он это знал (правда, пользовался не так часто). Сферы влияния авторитетов пересекались редко, а когда подобное случалось, Гэвин на некоторое время выпадал из реальности.

Гэвин встал и потопал по комнате, скользя взглядом по интерьеру. Временами он сильнее хмурился, иногда улыбался, но чаще он выглядел сурово. Наверное, Хэнку стало бы стыдно, что пришлось таким образом «прижимать к стенке» Гэвина, заставить его нервничать, но он слишком устал от ситуации, которая сложилась между любимым человеком и лучшим другом.

Хэнк бросил взгляд на попугая, сидящего в клетке, и погрузился в свои мысли. Одна из особенностей Гэвина заключалась в его задиристом характере, который он особо проявлял во взаимодействии с напарниками Хэнка. Такое было с Джилл, с Ричи, Коннор исключением не стал, однако тут градус напряжённости оказался намного выше. Удержавшись от вздоха, Хэнк прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужим шагам.

Гэвин постоянно цеплялся к Коннору, целенаправленно желая задеть. Коннор в свою очередь включал свои протоколы и говорил вежливо, но крайне неестественно. С какой-то стороны, Хэнк понимал негативные чувства Гэвина: он сам порой ворчал, когда Гэвин с головой на несколько дней уходил в онлайн-игры и его было не оторвать от беседы с сокомандниками. Однако что-то в отношению к Коннору однозначно было не так.

Пару дней назад до Хэнка дошло: раньше Гэвин ни на кого из друзей Хэнка не смотрел как на врага. На потенциальную угрозу. Это напрягало, и игнорировать было бы ошибкой.

У Хэнка уже есть пара друзей, которые взаимно друг друга ненавидят в течение нескольких лет, и ненависть дошла до уровня «Готовы друг друга убить, если представится возможность». До такого лучше не доводить.

Хэнк открыл глаза: Гэвин остановился возле него и глядел на него-сверху вниз, слегка нахмурившись. За пару мгновений выражение лица сменилось несколько раз.

Конфликт авторитетов. Будь Коннор просто коллегой, сразу бы сработал авторитет собственного «Я», и Гэвин решительно отказался бы следовать просьбе Хэнка касательно Коннора. Однако тот был ему другом, а эта область, где авторитетом в сознании Гэвина выступал Хэнк.

«Дурацкая была идея, — в какой-то момент, приготовившись сдаться, подумал Хэнк. — “Им надо повзаимодействовать на природе, Хэнк, в других обстоятельствах они будут более терпимо друг к другу относиться”. И с чего я решил, что это сработает?»

— С нами будет ещё Эн, тебе не обязательно общаться с Коннором, — предпринял последнюю попытку Хэнк, подозревая, что в конфликте авторитетов выиграл не он. — Это просто поход на рыбалку с друзьями.

Гэвин закатил глаза и помассировал переносицу — привычка, подхваченная от Хэнка. Конфликт, судя по движению и мимике Гэвина, подошёл к концу. Точно сейчас откажется.

— Ладно, — внезапно ответил Гэвин, убирая руку от лица. — Не знаю, что ты нашёл такого в этом компьютере на ножках, но постараюсь с ним не ругаться. И не драться. Вообще буду паинькой. Ух, — Гэвин вздрогнул, как от холода, — Хэнк, ну он же тот ещё зануда!

Хэнк немного расслабился и усмехнулся. Компьютер на ножках звучало не очень здорово, но пока можно простить. Всё ещё не до конца веря, что Гэвин решил пойти на уступку, Хэнк заметил с улыбкой:

— Гэвин, я лет двадцать назад был таким же. И даже хуже, Коннор хотя бы понимает слово: «Нет». Я же совал нос всюду, вот вообще куда только можно, а Коннор хотя бы ограничивается нашим отделом.

— Ты был харизматичным голубоглазым блондином, которому трудно отказать, а этот, — Гэвин сморщил нос, потом усмехнулся. — Ладно, я очень постараюсь, раз ты так просишь. Но при условии, что Коннор сам не будет нарываться!

— Не должен, я с ним уже поговорил.

«И даже предоставил краткую инструкцию о том, как вести беседу с Гэвином», — добавил про себя Хэнк, вспоминая вчерашний разговор.

— Ага, а мистер «я выполняю только приказы лейтенанта Андерсона» сразу же послушался.

Хэнк на это рассмеялся. Ага, как же, выполняет он приказы. Затем с нежной улыбкой посмотрел на Гэвина, замечая, как старательно тот старается расслабиться после «поражения в конфликте».

Ощущая теплоту в душе, Хэнк обхватил Гэвина за талию и усадил к себе на колени и поцеловал.

Может, что-то получится, и рыбалка не закончится драмой.


End file.
